No Rules When It Comes To Love
by Uwaki Aisu
Summary: Inuyasha is given a choice. Will he choose life or death? I'm not talking about his life. Kagome's life is in his hands and all he can do is standby and watch as his brother slowly makes his way into the cracks of her broken heart. SessKag. Fluff soon. Re
1. Meeting You

Hey guys…Yea, I decided to rewrite this whole story 'cause I thought it was crap and that it was going WAY too fast. I have NO clue what I was thinking, lol. I reread the whole thing and gah…I'm so ashamed to have had this under my penname, I wasn't really THAT bad, was I?

Chapter 1

Stars shine brighter when they've been held from the cold vastness of the Universe I may be the most unordinary person on Earth! Here I am sitting by a fire, camping outside, and unable to keep my thoughts from InuYasha. His smirk, eyes, HE never leaves my thoughts. I sigh and walk over to him.

"Hey InuYasha, come down and eat, Ramen's ready!" I yell, he wasn't paying attention. He was probably thinking about Kikyo again. Does he honestly think me to be that dense? I saw her soul stealers pass by with some poor unsuspecting woman's soul a while ago. My miko powers have grown and the jewel is almost complete. Thank Kami, I simply couldn't bear to stay here any . I know it's selfish of me, but just once I want to be something InuYasha looks at the way he looks at Kikyo.

I love the boy to death, he will always be my best friend. I just have to suck it up. Besides, it's not _so_ bad. It's not like I didn't already know the obvious. Tears… I stop them before they slip down my face. I just hope he doesn't get to caught up in Kikyo again, I almost died. Okay well, I may be exaggerating just a smidge, but I was honestly in danger!

:.:.+.:.:

_Hanging onto the branch I wished I hadn't climbed the cursed tree. The herb wasn't all that important in the first place! The young girl I had begun walking with looked up and began to cry. I cursed my luck for the millionth time. I yelled for anyone to help me. Anyone. The girl called Rin was much too young to help get me down. I know she meant well when she went into hysterics, but it seriously wasn't helping the situation…_

I felt like banging my head against a tree branch and as much as that would help me get down from the branch, I don't think it'd be good for the little hamster running in my head. I heard one final crack before I cringed and expected that little hamster to live no more, but when I opened my eyes I met amber. Our gazes locked.

Infront of me stood the great TaiYoukai of the Western Lands. "Wench, be careful. I do not sense my imbecile of a brother near by. What are you doing alone?" The Ice Prince asked. Here I was about to die and he asks about InYasha? Well, it was most likely what he came for in the first place, but still! I should just let them fight it out…

_  
Then it hit really me and I stared wide-eyed at him. Did the all-mighty Sesshomaru just save me? Was I on a hidden camera show? No seriously. "Uh…thank you, Sesshomaru-sama…" I said and bowed unable to think of something coherent and of use to say. Apparently, he thought so as well. He scoffed and left with the young girl…So that was his ward. _

:.:.+.:.:

Kagome shook her head and started walking into the forest to clear her thoughts. It had been awfully stressful, not just for her but for everyone. They needed to make a plan soon to defeat Naraku. She shuddered at the thought of him completing his mission.

-Author's P.O.V.-

She had taken her bath supplies, just incase there was a spring nearby. She hummed along with a blue jay's singing. She closed her eyes for a little bit enjoying the fresh air and wonderful autumn breeze. She walked a trail for a short while. Sango had 'things' to sort out with Miroku or else she'd be right beside her.

When Kagome reached the clearing she could smell the fresh moutain, spring water. The view was really gorgeous from up here. It was near the top of a hill so when you looked down you could see the lush greens Inuyasha's forest held. They were going back to visit Kaede soon, but decided to camp much to InuYasha's protests. Jeez, that boy was hard-headed.

Kagome slipped through a couple of trees towards the river. Kagome covered herself in suds enjoying the feel the cool liquid gave against her skin. She heard a rustling noise in the background and was about to throw a rock in what she though was Miroku's general direction, but when she turned she saw Rin. Sesshomaru's young ward. She was crying; she was much too sweet to be crying…

Panicking, she wrapped her towel around herself, making sure that secured it tightly and walked over to the small child. She took the girl in her arms and tried to sooth her crying. "Rin-chan, what's wrong? What happened?" Kagome asked wondering what could make Rin so hysterical. The only other time she had seen the child like that was when they were both out picking herbs and she'd hung on the tree…Child, had good reason to be hysterical there.

In between each hiccup and sob the girl tried to get out what she had come to say. It was just her luck that she'd found the older woman. "Ri-Rin's Fluffy got hut and Rin doesn't know what to do!" There was more sobbing and more hiccupping as Kagome tried to get the child to calm down. "Rin. Rin-chan look at me." The juvenile looked up at the grown-up she admired and tried to stop her crying.

"Rin had to help Fluffy-sama. Rin has to go back to help him." Rin looked up at the girl, hoping that she'd help her otou-san. "Okay, Rin. Lead the way." Kagome said, completely forgetting her little attire. As she made her way into a near by clearing she saw that Sesshomaru had multiple wounds and blood splattered against his clean, white garments. I gasped, there was blood clotted on his arm. It looked like he had been ambushed.

Crimson had seeped through his skull and it was now seeping through to his beautiful, silky, shiny silver hair, he laid next to boulder. She didn't think about her 

actions and quickly ran over to him. She took her first-aid kit and began taking out all the supplies she need. She looked at everything with such a concentration you couldn't tell she was a pinch inexperienced. she was on the track to undressing his torso, when Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and hissed at her, "What do you think your doing, Miko!" He winced inwardly at the pain he was causing himself with his sudden actions. She glared dangerously at him and quickly grabbed his hands and tied them with the remainder of the gauze to keep him in place. He was much too wear to fight her off.

She smelled like a fresh breeze right after the spring rain and frangipanis. He closed his eyes and reveled at her touch. It was so small, soft and delicate. It was the touch of an angel, although he'd never admit it to himself or anyone else. He'd always secretly had a portion of respect for the miko. She was always there for his half brother and it made him angry to think she could honestly be that stupid to stand by him. He knew his brother was truly an imbecile, but that just proved his point.

Kagome wiggled a little and her towel moved slightly down. Obviously she had yet to notice what she was wearing in front of the Lord. He gulped, but neither his eyes nor facial expression changed. Smooth move, Ice Prince.

He simply sat there and looked at her. She looked over at Rin as his eyes began to get droppy. "Rin-chan, could you please go into the woods with Jaken and get me some Valeriana?"The small girl looked at her with her wide brown eyes and scurried away. "What is the reason for the Valeriana, Miko?" He asked somewhat curious. Valeriana was used for sleeping, was she making a plan to drug him?

"The Valeriana is for small girls that are afraid for their keepers." Kagome said simply. He nodded in approval. His ward did not need to see all the blood and gore. Her crying had yet to cease, but it was now silent. The toad had not said a word for fear that his 'loving' master would die. "Jaken-sama! Rin only want to help you!" The girl yelled at the green thing that dared to call itself above humans. "You ningen, get away from me!" He yelled in response. Laughing Kagome sighed and got back to work.

She added pressure to his chest to stop the bleeding and he groaned. The first sign that he was in pain since she had begun to help him. He was lucky there were many herbs around. It had not taken her long to take some in hand and make a smelly gunk to apply. Although, it wasn't believed that he was enjoying the gunk too much.

He looked down and saw Kagome's petite hands working wonders on his wounds; she worked with such grace and agility. He cleared his mind and watched her raven hair shine, her eyes twinkle with concentration, and her beautiful skin with sweat beads from working.

Kagome finished tieing the gauzes, and wondered what had gotten into her. She had panicked when she needed to be calm for everyone. Kagome put her hands on his left 'arm'.

She closed her eyes, she was having a slight problem concentrating. What was wrong with her? Inuyasha was going to be royally pissed when he found out that she was here helping his half-brother. Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly, she seemed to be having an internal conflict. Hey, who was he to judge. Here he was letting a pathetic human actually _touch _ him. The thought was ludricous. He perished it.

Sesshomaru began to stand to leave. She just looked at him waiting to see what he would do. "Consider our debt perished." the smooth, icy voice was blown away softly by the wind and she blinked obviously confused. Debt?

Then it dawned on her…He had saved her, she had saved him. Debt repaid. Is that what he though she was doing? "The jerk.." she mumbled under her breath.

As she calmly finished the rest she let go of a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She sat by the boulder and that was how Inuyasha found her. "Kagome what the hell do you think you're doing!" He yelled at me like I was seven years old and had just done something wrong. Okay, so she had done something wrong in his eyes, but it wasn't _that_ bad. No, it was worse than he though. Great.

"WAIT A SECOND!" He sniffed, looked at me suspiciously and started circling me. I know he sensed when I tensed. Good job Kagome, I'm sure he won't suspect anything now! A twig broke behind us quite purposely. The person turned around and stared at InuYasha, "Hello little bother" He said this all without moving from where he was.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Why was your scent on Kagome!" He yelled. Royally pissed, yup. She knew him too well. InuYasha charged at him when Sesshomaru didn't answer, like usual Sesshomaru dodged it easily and with such grace not available to a hanyo. Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga; Inuyasha laughed and was about to slice him  
when Sesshomaru cut off his attack. "Why you…" Inuyasha began to growl at his older half-brother.

"I smelled your blood and pain only minutes ago. There's no way the likes of you healed that quickly!" arrogantly, Inuyasha spoke. "Let your little miko explain, worthless hanyou." Sesshomaru could _always_ keep his cool and this time was no different. "Yeah right, you asshole! Kagome wouldn't help you if she was threatened." Inuyasha said arrogantly. Kagome just wanted to hide behind a bush and wait for all of it to be over! Oh great, she was going to be in so much trouble when Sesshomaru left. Wait, what? She didn't do anything wrong! They started at it again. I took a deep breath and in a calm voice said, "Sit, Inuyasha." Face first in the ground. Couldn't have been too much fun. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but decided against arguing any further. He still had his ward to find.

"KAGOME WE'RE LEAVING, NOW!" he said once the Demon Lord was out of sight. Out of sight, out of mind…well, not in this case. He could've sworn I heard Kagome mumbling about arrogant hanyos who think about nothing but themselves.

Kagome walked alongside Inuyasha, listened to him yell and wondered why she loved him so much. 'Inuyasha, when will you see my heart belongs to you? After all you've done to me I still remain here by your side. I support you when you go to see Kikyo, but one day, one day I'll get tired of waiting. My heart just isn't that patient and receptive to your hurt anymore.' Kagome sighed. Inuyasha noticed. It was one of the only things he _ever_ notices. "Whats wrong Kagome?" He asked finally calming down.

"Nothing Inuyasha absolutely nothing" Kagome said softly. They walked back to camp and Kagome quietly started the fire and began to cook Ramen. "Hey Inuyasha, come down It's time to eat!" Kagome yelled towards Inuyasha's general direction. He jumped down but just said "I have something to do so don't follow me, I'll be back soon" With that he ran off into the woods.

Kagome looked at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sleeping. She waited for an hour, then two, then tree, again with no Inuyasha. Her heart was already tiring of waiting. How much more heartache could she take before she found a love to let her live again? "I'm tired of waiting…" she said mostly to herself.

Sango looked towards Kagome. She was too good for him. "Then don't wait up, Kagome. There's no reason to stay up when he doesn't want you to wait up for him." Sango said. Kagome thought her friend was referring to when he'd return. "That's not what I was implying Sango, but thanks." she sighed for the umpteenth time that night and looked up at the stars. So cold and distant. To be like them was to love them. That much was true. "Kagome…I wasn't referring to when he'd return as well…" Kagome looked towards her friend and smiled.

Shippou was laying right next to Sango. Kagomed watched as Sango stared lovingly at Miroku and slowly fell asleep. "NARAKU!" She heard Miroku yell from behind her. "We end this stupid fight for the jewel here and now, precious miko!" Kagome was getting really pissed off now. Who was he to tell her what to do?

She reached for her arrows and her bow and shot at the shadows earning a grunt from it. Miroku and Sango reached for their weapons. As Inuyasha stepped into the campsite he saw Sango laying on the ground beside Shippou as he carried her towards a tree and towards safety. Miroku and Kagome were defending themselves as best as possible. The both attacked, Kagome from the side and Miroku from in front. Naraku seemed to dissapear after the attack. Why did it seem too easy? Kagome was getting a queasy feeling In her stomach, but figured it was just from being worried about Inuyasha. She picked up the jewel and was about to purify it when a dark scarlet light engulfed her.

How could she not have noticed the jewel was a fake! She must've been pretty angry not to notice the spell. Kagome woke to a deep laugh, "What? Where am I?" She asked. "In my dungeons, miko" the voice said. Kagome froze It could only be one person. "Naraku.." She growled "What do you want with me!" She practically yelled then winced as the dungeon he was in glowed blue and shocked her. "Unless you want to die be quiet, foolish girl!" Naraku said, still wearing his baboon suit.

She dropped to her knees in pain. Was this the end?


	2. Heart Aches

"Join the army, meet people, kill them..."

"Blood makes the grass grow...KILL KILL KILL!"

Chapter 2 rewrite…'cause they other one sucked major monkey butt. (Heart Aches)

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran side by side towards Kaede's hut. When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got to the camp, Sango and Miroku stared wide-eyed at the sight of the two brothers walking up to the hut. Inuyasha looked frustrated, "The wench got herself caught by Naraku, and now she's in his castle as a prisoner." He spat with as much of an annoyed face as he could.

Inuyasha's gaze never changed. It was as if her didn't feel anything. Ice prince much? "I don't know why I'd think this, but I'm guessing Sesshomaru-sama has come to help?" She asked, her gaze turning to the TaiYoukai. "Yes, I am." Sesshomaru said frigidly. All Sango could think was, 'I do believe those words are the first to come out of his mouth that don't refer to death of any kind…' Miroku looked over at Sango obviously noticing the same thing. They laughed to themselves.

"Do you want us to come with you Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "That's all right, Sango. I can handle this. Feh, not even like I need Sesshomaru's help." came the apparently aggravated reply. Sango and Miroku nodded their heads in approval as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left the hut and started towards Naraku's castle. Sesshomaru looked towards his half-brother, "It is better to be silent and thought a fool than to open one's mouth  
and remove all doubt." The wise words only served to piss Inuyasha off. What exactly was he implying?

Inuyasha either didn't hear it or decided to let it go, since he made no move to retort. They were approaching the castle at tremendous speeds when Sesshomaru stopped. Inuyasha noticed this and stopped as well.

"Why the hell are you stopping? Tired already?" Inuyasha asked ready to pick a fight. "It's not what you say that makes you a fool, Inuyasha; you are a fool for the fights you decide to pick." Emotionless as ever. Inuyasha glanced at him and gave him a suspicious look, "What the hell? Will you quit with the fortune-cookie answers!" Inuyasha said getting slightly irritated. "You really are stupid Inuyasha. Is that plain enough for the _momonga _(small, Japanese, flying squirrel) running around in your tiny little head?" Sesshomaru said. "You…You asshole!" Inuyasha retorted. He looked at the look of exasperation on Sesshomaru's face. It was one of the only emotions he had ever shown.

"Fft. I can't believe the stupid wench got herself captured. Not only does she steal Kikyo's soul, but she's a nuisance, too". He crossed his hands over his chest. "Is it honestly her fault? Think about it, little brother." Sesshomaru said before speeding off again. "Feh, the wench gets herself into these messes." Inuyasha said gruffly, feeling

only slightly guilty at her capture.

She felt so tired so groggily she opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. This was exceptional in a corner where a

torch hung on the wall. Trying to move my arms and legs failing quite miserably she just lay there in the eerie silence Naraku had forced upon her. Maybe if she tried to scream for help, anyone's help, but for the life of her, her throat wouldn't let her speak. Seeing a shadow and someone in the shadows she tried to scream once more, but again to no avail.

She saw Naraku come out of the shadows in his baboon suit. "Hello miko, I want to welcome you to my castle." He smiled an evil grin that sent chills down the very core of her spine. She looked at him for any sign that it was all just a horrible dream, but no, it wasn't a dream.

She was stuck here until Inuyasha came to rescue her. She doubted his arrival though. She knew she had said some terrible stuff earlier. "Inuyasha..." I managed to softly say it, while Kikyo walked in to join Naraku with a smirk on her face. "Kikyo I pity you. You and whomever would ever have wanted to mate with such a monster." I spat at her.

She looked at me and her grin got wider, "Such a foolish girl. You don't understand, Inuyasha will come but it will not be for you he's coming." she said this so sure and so cold. "Hmph, do you think it really matters to me anymore?" It took all I had to lie to her in such a way.

I stared at her shocked, she couldn't could she? Could she really trick Inuyasha into thinking she wanted to be with him? Maybe, maybe Inuyasha would think of her first. She was asking for the Earth to spontaneously combust at this point. Especially if she thought Inuyasha would ever choose her over Kikyo. He'd never even think about it, would he? It was Naraku and Kikyo's plan to steal back her soul, right? They couldn't destroy it if she never had it.

She remembered her mother saying to her once, that if you loved someone enough with your body, mind, and heart your soul would follow them. That it would connect with them. Was that what she had with Inuyasha? Were they meant to be? She knew she sounded desperate and crazy, but now she honestly wanted to know.

Inuyasha just wanted his shard detector back, right? That's all she was to him a shard detector. It's all she had ever been and all she would ever be to him, right? He'd have to think about it later, right now he was tired and needed some sleep badly. He hadn't slept in weeks and it was physically putting him down. He let himself drift into a dreamful sleep, where he and Kikyo would live forever happily in hell. It wasn't exactly happy, but it was his dream, wasn't it?  
When they got to Naraku's castle they watched as Kanna led them towards a clearing with a deep, deep river. They followed to see where it would lead them. Sesshomaru wasn't so trusting as Inuysha was. He walked steadily behind Inuyasha watching all around for any danger that may be lurking. When they got to the clearing with the deep river the two looked in horror as Naraku stood before them.

Naraku held onto two ropes, one held Kikyo and one held a very sad looking Kagome. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to get a better view of Inuyasha to see his shocked looking face. He looked into the hanyo's eyes telling him to make the right decision.

'You better make the right decision Inuyasha, for your friend's sake, for your life.' He wasn't stupid. This was all a façade. He was good at telling apart facades…after all, he had one himself. "So Inuyasha, who will you choose, eh? The miko or the dead miko." Naraku said grinning from ear to ear at Inuyasha's confused expression.

Inuyasha took all the time he could, and still couldn't decide. "I'm running impatient Inuyasha decide now! Pick one as you watch me mercilessly drown the other. Kukukukuku." Naraku snapped at him. Since Inuyasha couldn't decide Naraku was about to drop both of the girls into the river. They would be carried down the river and would either drown or hit a rock at some point. He quickly sped towards…

(TO STOP OR NOT TO STOP…NAH, lol.)

That's right none other than the dead miko, Kikyo. He swiftly held Kikyo in his arms, nuzzling her pale neck. Kagome closed her yes waiting for her to drown, after all who would save her now? Who would want someone broken like her?

He saw that as soon as he came back Sesshomaru shot him such a look that made his little heart think it would break in little

pieces; his guilt had grown massively. Sesshomaru growled at him. He felt like a complete ass at the moment. He'd never admit it, but at this point he regretted his actions.  
What surprised him even more, he saw a blur go past him and run towards Kagome. He would've never expected the person he saw to save Kagome. Not at this point, not at any point.

Naraku obviously wasn't expecting the older brother to go after the miko and quickly left. He would need a new plan…He'd get them back soon. "Watch yourself, hanyou, miko. I do not fail twice.". with that he disappeared into thin air.


	3. Say your sad goodbyes

Sorry that I haven't been very active. I will try to update as much as possible now that it's summer and I'm back from vacation AND my account is unsuspended... I see ghost hauntings in your near future says the fortune ball...

**This chapter is dedicated to Bailie Hodges. I wouldn't have continued the story if she hadn't reminded me that I'd left you guys hanging ;p. So thank her for this and any future updates. **

Chapter 3: No Rules When It Comes To Love.

Sorry that the last chapter was a repeat. I guess I was out of my mind. I'll spend more time on this chapter and slide in some unintentional fluff for you wink a dink

He picked her up harshly by the waist and transformed into a giant, white ball of fluff. She could feel the soft blanket of fluff underneath her delicate fingers. She wanted nothing more than to cry away her pains into the fuzz. Her vision was still quite blurred but she knew exactly what was happening. Sesshomaru had carried her back, holding her school girl outfit by the back and growling not-so-quietly at the bastard he called a half brother. The idiot had really made a mistake this time.

"Keep the filth you call a woman, hanyou. The miko will come to my castle. She now belongs to this Sesshomaru." With that he sped off in the West's direction. He didn't know why he was doing this, he would only hope that it was just to add another barrier to the castle. She could be handy in the arts. He would have to find out what she could do.

He jumped from tree branch to tree branch, even going as far as cracking some trunks with his massive weight. The miko intruiged him. He'd enver admit it to her face, but she intruiged him imensely. Where was she from? How did she get here? What was her purpose for staying?

...Well, that question could be answered easily.

Inuyasha.

The same man (if that's what you would call him) that had betrayed her and left her to rot. He had no doubt in his mind that he hanyou loved the miko, but his priorities were else where. Maybe that was why he had admired her. He had given up when he was abandoned, but she continued to return to the bastard. She continued to give her unrequited love even if it slowly ate her from the inside out.

Why had he given up in the first place? His only weak moment in life and he was still living it. He was still telling himself lies about his past, lies about his present, would he lie to himself about the future as well? He quickly shut down his thoughts as they neared his castle. The balcony's peak could be seen from the hill which he ran through. The field of flowers below him tickling his nose. She lay in his mouth quiet and unmoving.

Emotionless.

Was this what he looked like around others? It mattered not. It was none of his business how the wench acted. He had only agreed that the hanyou not hurt her as a favor. She had always been so kind and pure. She was so much like Rin that it frightened him to the core and gave him chills. She was so full of light that even his darkness could not consume it in whole.

He only hoped that she would keep that light. She reminded him so much of his mother before she was betrayed. He was beginning to get angry and frustrated with his father. His mother had made him weak. Yes, weak. That one work he hated. She had made him believe that love was a thing to waste your hopes on. He scoffed.

False hopes.

He saw something moving out of the corner of his eye and saw Kag--the wench move her hands towards her pocket and pull a little trinket out of it. The trinket was to open the book I hadn't noticed was in her hands.

She slowly placed the key into the locket to open her diary. She was sick of writing every poem for him. She was sick of the false hope he gave her. She was sick of the heart he had broken. She was sick of believing his lies. She was sick of sticking around when he didn't want or need her.

Kagome just wanted to yell at him that it was cold and hollow from where he'd left. She was going to get distant and cold quick. She wasn't as sad anymore. She could only think of him. Had he lied when he said he loved her? No. He hadn't lied. He had been completely honest, but obviously she hadn't been important enough. She was still sick of writing everthing about him. She wouldn't do it to herself anymore. He was her past and the past should be left in the past. She was sick of being tired, and so tired of being sick.

They weren't best friends.

Not anymore.

If they were, it meant that she pulled the trigger on his heart.

It shapes you, not makes you who you are.

Confused? Well, if she said that her past made her what she was, she would be lying. Her past had helped to form her opinions and thoughts, but she still had the will power and strength to make something out of herself. She couldn't regret it, but she could surely forget it. Shove it into the dark places in her mind that she'd never ever visit again. That unimportant place where you save where the guy you hate's number. Yeah, there. That place.

As he came to a quick halt she looked up with a fire in her eyes. What was he planning on doing with her?

As servants made their way to help her down, Lord Sesshomaru's paw was tackled by a young girl. Her brilliant honey eyes speaking what she would say in a few seconds anyway...and he awaited it each and every time he left.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin would like Sesshomaru-sama to look at Rin's pretty flowers! Rin had fun with Jaken today." She gave him her million-dollar smile and he only nuzzled her in response. She started giggling and he couldn't help but show her some affection. He gently licked her face and again she burst out in a fit of giggles. Rin was now sitting on the floor, her side ponytail swaying in the wind along with the rest of her long locks. She turned and saw the people drag away the lady she had seen her Lord Sesshomaru bring in. She looked on in curiosity and decided to follow.

Lord Sessomaru could only shake his head at the child's antics as he transformed into his humanoid form. She was his one and only angel. She always would be. The love he held for her had grown as they spent time. She was always considerate and kind, even when he was feeling a tad moody. Quite an interesting revelation. The mighty Lord Sesshomaru feeling soft for a human. He growled at himself, and swore to never speak of it again. Off to the back of his mind it went.

Kagome stared at the ceiling of her new room. She hadn't even gotten a good look at it yet. Why would she care? There was no reason for her to be here, feeling empty and angry. That was no way to live life.

Rin popped her small head through the door frame and stared as Kagome stared. Wow, sure was a lot of staring, huh? Tears began to fall again. She didn't want to cry, but what else was there to do to completely feel empty? She began singing in a soft voice and Rin slowly began to walk towards the bed inquisitive as ever.

_'I wish you could see...all that you mean to me. And when I fall asleep you're all that I see...'_

She turned her head in a harsh movement which scared poor, little Rin. "Rin is sorry! Rin did not mean to stop the pretty lady's singing." Rin said in a rushed voice, hoping that she hadn't disturbed the solemn singing. Kagome turned her head down and stared at the young girl. What was she doing there? She was such a pretty little girl. She seemed like a reflection of her younger self...this made Kagome smile, even in the least bit.

She sat up and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Don't worry, you didn't interrupt me...What's your name? You're such a pretty girl!" Kagome said feigning some enthusiasm if even for the child. All servants had been told specifically to leave her be for as long as she needed. They were only to disturb her when bringin up her food or clothes.

The young girl looked at her with such a curious face that Kagome's mood couldn't help but lighten in her time of dark. She gave a sad smile to the child. "I just needed some time to cry. I lost something that was very dear to me today." Kagome explained. "Oh, Rin knows what pretty lady talks about. Rin lost her family to wolves. It wasn't fun for Rin to be by herself. If pretty lady sad by herself?" She asked in her childish tone. Kagome just looked at the little girl. So much pain and yet here she was, moving on to picking flowers as obvious by the many stuck in her pockets and hair.

Ah, to be young.

What's my reason to live anymore? She has Sesshomaru to move on for. It may not seem much for me, but she seems to have an appreciation for him. I guess there's something there to respect about him. He also did save me. She could hear a voice in her distant memories, '_Forget me, it's that simple...'_

If only it was that simple.

Then again, who was she to judge how simple it was? She had yet to have experience in that field of her mind. The girl was now smiling brightly at her and Kagome began to cry. Her Shippo, he had found a family to live with. A family that he loved and loved him. A family that he could be normal with. She hadn't forgotten him, but she had placed him in a locked place in her heart.

The girl that called herself Rin climbed up on the bed warily hoping not to offend the stranger. She sadly put her arms around her neck and let Kagome cry on her shoulder. Rin's kimono was soaked, but she didn't seem to mind as Kagome wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled the small girl into her lap. She felt bad for letting the girl see her cry in such a way, but she needed her. Neded anyone that would let her cry on them. She admired the younger girl. So strong and kind.

She wished she could be that way. She wished she could feel as beautiful as she knew the young girl would become one day. Just so she could feel beautiful...she didn't care if she looked it. As long as she felt it, it was enough to make her life. Right now she felt disgusted with herself. She lifted her head slowly and looked out towards the sunset. It was breath-taking. She slowly put the now-sleeping child under the sheets and looked around.

The room was classically decorated. It was simple, but elegant. It had a hardwood floor and silken everything. It had shades of blues and greens all mixed and matched to fit perfectly in every aspect of the room. It caught the light perfectly in every angle. The vanity mirror looked antique almost. It had gorgeous carvings, Kagome ran her fingers delicately as though not to break it.

'Just like Lord Sesshomaru', she thought.

Kagome climbed up on the railings. If this was her last vision, it would be one for sore-eyes. She heard something rustle behind her and just as she was about to allow her bones to be put out of their use, she heard a voice yell. It was a frantic yell, "No nee-san! Don't do it! Rin died once. Dying isn't very fun; Rin knows." the girl looked so lost just sitting on the bed with wide-eyes awaiting her next move.

She was a smart girl.

This was her choice now...die or live. She looked back at the girl. Even if for the child, there was still a reason to spend her days here. That is, if Lord Sesshomaru would allow it.

"I'm not going anywhere", Kagome said and slowly pulled herself back down. Sesshomaru rushed into the room, "Wench! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled. She looked up at him with meaningful eyes and said, "Just about to sleep, is all..." He looked almost dumbfounded standing there in the doorway. "Excuse me. This Sesshomaru believe to have seen you on the railing." He composed himself quite quickly. Even for him. She just looked at him once more and said, "You must have been mistaken".

FIN OF CHAPTER THREE!

I seriously hope my writing has improved. I mean, its been a year...This story isn't going to have THAT many chapters unless I come out with a random burse of idea...Which I actually just did, so nm that. Lol. I'll update as long as I get one review (even though more are appreciated hint hint). Haha.

Please tell me what I need to improve, make better, fix...etc.

Thank you for reading!

(You know you wanta...not a fanta, but to click the review button...)


	4. Calumny? Preposterous!

Finally! Yes, I've changed most every chapter in this story…It won't be the same, so I suggest you go back and read…of course, you don't have to, but yea.

Disclaimer: I down own the folklore or the characters (as you all know).

Chapter 4: Calumny? Preposterous!

Kagome sat on her bed. It had been a week since she had decided to stay at the dear one's castle. Oh, but the boredom was getting to her. She didn't want to sit in her room all day hoping that memories and feelings would suddenly disappear in a frenzy of winds. It just wasn't possible. Now then, how could she keep herself entertained?

She looked over at the older woman making shifty eyes and raised her young eyebrow. "Rin sees 'Gome making that face! 'Gome has something evil in her head!" Rin whispered towards the young girl while patting her head. She was now standing on the bed with her best friend. They had been spending an awful lot of time together. "Kagome-chan, will you be Rin's best friend? Rin has never had a friend." The younger girl looked so pathetically sad standing above her.

Kagome just turned to her and pulled her down on her lap, tickling her mercilessly. "Of course I will, Rin-chan." She continued her tickle attack until Rin yelled out in mercy and Sesshomaru walked into the room. "What is the reason for this ruckus? Can you not tell that I am busy?"

"Rin is sorry Sesshomaru-sama. Rin and 'Gome-chan will be good, we promise!" Rin started jumping on the bed moving Kagome up and down. She just looked at him. Awkward moment of silence.

She blinked.

He raised an eyebrow.

She blinked.

He blinked.

She breathed.

He blinked.

He slightly shook his head and walked out of the room. _They are both going to be the end of me…_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. _They will probably give this Sesshomaru a hernia. _

It was dark outside and the thunder could be heard. The Western Lands was going to receive a storm coming in from the coast, or so he had heard from the young messenger sent from the outermost borders.

Kagome looked out at the dark sky. How many times had she stayed with Inuyasha as the rain fell? Yes, she couldn't keep her mind off of him. No matter how hard she tried, it was nearly impossible. Looking towards the younger girl, her voice cracked as she whispered, "So Rin-chan, what do you want to do?" The small girl got a mischievous grin and whispered in Kagome's ear. The grin spread like a wild fire on Kagome's face. This girl was a genius!

Rin slowly walked out into the hall to make sure the coast was clear. She stayed close to the wall and slid across the cold, marble floor. Their plan would go perfectly. She gathered some eggs from the kitchen maids. They stared at her a little odd, sure, but when they realized what she was going to do they looked panicked!

Kagome and Rin picked up a couple of other supplies and headed towards Sesshomaru's study. "Hope we don't get caught…" Kagome told the younger girl. It felt like she was young again. She was escaping reality, but she had every right to. She had the right to self-pity as long as she wished, didn't she?

They were both about to leave. They had set the trap for their dear old lord. When he came in, BAM, he'd get covered in a gunk. He wouldn't be able to get it off for a week. Don't you just love modern technology? Super glue was a marvelous, marvelous thing. Pity that his beautiful hair would be ruined for a while.

At that moment, none of than Jaken decided to run into the room. "Milord, the two girls are gone!" As he walked in the gunk splashed over him and on some scrolls. "Well, hope those weren't important." Kagome thought to herself.

As Sesshomaru walked in, catching them in the act of leaving, they both pointed towards the toad-looking _thing _covered in the gunk he didn't recognize and didn't have an extreme desire to. They both exclaimed, "It was all Jaken!" They tried to keep a straight face as Jaken looked ready to run out of the room yelling. Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples. Why him? If he could talk with the Gods that's what he would ask them. He just walked away.

The two girls looked at each other and ran. At that moment it decided to start raining. They both jumped at the thunder they weren't expecting to hear. It was getting to be Rin's bed time so Kagome offered to read her a bed time story.

**Once upon a time in the country of Japan there lived two frogs, one of whom made his home in a ditch near the town of Osaka, on the sea coast, while the other dwelt in a clear little stream which ran through the city of Kyoto. At such a great distance apart, they had never even heard of each other; but, funnily enough, the idea came into both their heads at once that they should like to see a little of the world, and the frog who lived at Kyoto wanted to visit Osaka, and the frog who lived at Osaka wished to go to Kyoto, where the great Mikado had his palace.**

**So one fine morning in the spring they both set out along the road that led from Kyoto to Osaka, one from one end and the other from the other. The journey was more tiring than they expected, for they did not know much about traveling, and halfway between the two towns there arose a mountain which had to be climbed. It took them a long time and a great many hops to reach the top, but there they were at last, and what was the surprise of each to see another frog before him! **

**They looked at each other for a moment without speaking, and then fell into conversation, explaining the cause of their meeting so far from their homes. It was delightful to find that they both felt the same wish--to learn a little more of their native country--and as there was no sort of hurry they stretched themselves out in a cool, damp place, and agreed that they would have a good rest before they parted to go their ways.**

**"What a pity we are not bigger," said the Osaka frog; "for then we could see both towns from here, and tell if it is worth our while going on."**

**"Oh, that is easily managed," returned the Kyoto frog. "We have only got to stand up on our hind legs, and hold onto each other, and then we can each look at the town he is traveling to."**

**This idea pleased the Osaka frog so much that he at once jumped up and put his front paws on the shoulder of his friend, who had risen also. There they both stood, stretching themselves as high as they could, and holding each other tightly, so that they might not fall down. The Kyoto frog turned his nose towards Osaka, and the Osaka frog turned his nose towards Kyoto; but the foolish things forgot that when they stood up their great eyes lay in the backs of their heads, and that though their noses might point to the places to which they wanted to go, their eyes beheld the places from which they had come.**

**"Dear me!" cried the Osaka frog, "Kyoto is exactly like Osaka. It is certainly not worth such a long journey. I shall go home!"**

**"If I had had any idea that Osaka was only a copy of Kyoto I should never have traveled all this way," exclaimed the frog from Kyoto, and as he spoke he took his hands from his friend's shoulders, and they both fell down on the grass. Then they took a polite farewell of each other, and set off for home again, and to the end of their lives they believed that Osaka and Kyoto, which are as different to look at as two towns can be, were as alike as two peas.**

Kagome leisurely tucked Rin into bed and left the room. Inside her room the woman-child looked beyond her window. The small raindrops falling. Each coming from the same place. The story had seemingly popped into her head for no apparent reason. It was a story her father would tell her before he died. She remembered it from her childhood days.

She bit her lip trying to transfer the pain she felt so dearly in her heart. He was gone and she seemed to be going through withdrawl. Next time around, she'd built a bigger, better wall. Obviously the one she had built against Inuyasha wasn't strong enough to hold against the virus he gave her. It ate her from the inside out, leaving nothing in it's powerful path. He had broken her with those golden, guiltless eyes. Did he come back to salt her wounds? The way he looked at her before she left…It seemed that way. A victorious look in his eyes. Or had she just imagined it?

She was so tired of waiting. So tired of being helpless against the attacks towards her heart. It would end. It was over. The battle in her heart was over. It was time to let him go. He would always be anything but what she always wished him to be. Maybe this was best…They belonged together, him and Kikyo.

She would never stand between them.

They could be happy together. She knew Kikyo was only teaming with Naraku to get the jewel. It was obvious she still cared for Inuyasha. She wasn't really that heartless…No one could be unless they had reason.

_Now thanks to you I started running away…_

_When I get too close I'm scared to stay._

That was honestly the reason she could never be with anyone. She was too scared to stay. Besides, Hojo was the only guy that had really gone after her, besides Kouga. He was automatically out of the picture. He had someone. Ayame, they'd make a wonderful couple. She was just as possessive as he was. Hojo was just so boring compared to Inuyasha. Compared to anyone, Hojo was just plain.

_Never again._

This promise was one she was insistent on keeping. She wouldn't think twice on those mistakes she had made, but she wasn't a fool. She'd never make them again, that was for sure. She looked up towards the gloomy clouds. Could they sense how her heart felt? She'd get over him, but it would take time for her heart to take the stitching.

Sometimes, she'd wonder why he had become such an angel to her. He was rude, arrogant, and just plain stupid. Somehow that described another dog-demon…

Still the days had gone by, the weeks, and the hours went by. The minutes and seconds, who even counted them anymore? They did nothing but fade in the distant sunset. It hurt so much to know their bond was so far away. Was it attainable still? Was it still repairable?

All the tears she was crying, all the dreams she would have of kissing him goodnight were on her mind. They never left, but they'd be gone in a flurry of blazes now. She was officially done mourning.

In honor of her accomplishment she took one of the white candles she had set on her desk into the hallway. She lay there with the candle sitting right beside her.

Sesshomaru walked down the long intriquite hall. He felt something soft under his foot. He softly pressed it and it grunted. What was that noise? He stepped again and again this time it yelled, "Ow! You don't have the same weight as a feather, you know?" He looked down. Yup, it was official that this girl was touched in the head. There she was in a kimono one of the maid's had brought down, laying on the ground staring up.

He leaned down and looked at her emotionless. Oh yes, he was confused, but would he let her see it? Yeah right. You might as well mate him to a donkey.

She looked up at him and he knew in that instant exactly what she was doing. "What are you mourning, miko?" She smiled something so tender if was barely noticeable. "The weight off my heart." What did that mean? He shrugged and got up to walk away.

End of Chapter.

**Note to Readers: **Sorry that this was so uneventful, but I needed it to happen. Hehe. Good, bad? Thanks for reading!


End file.
